


Between the Lines

by Starryquill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryquill/pseuds/Starryquill
Summary: Autobot, Decepticon, what difference did it make to her? A patient was a a patient. Panacea knew deep down she would have to pick a side in this war. She reluctantly choses the Autobots, assigned to the Wreckers.  A team much like the gladiator pit she use to work in. With the famed Ultra Magnus in charge was he as fearsome as his reputation or was that just rumors?(A rewrite of Holding the Line)
Relationships: Grapple/Hoist, Ultra Magnus/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet recruits a reluctant neutral medic, he knew from the past, to The Autobots.

(Mood music: [Black Rose by J.T. Peterson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHeOReHlEfM))

The wind picked up, making the dust dance as it carried along its path. Parts of rubble rolling out of what remained of the gladiator area. She closed her eyes, taken in the cooling wind. Her purple audials twitch at hearing pedsteps in the gravel. Her servo gripped the handle of her mace tighter, keeping her optics closed, listening for any possible attack. Instead, she heard the scrape of someone sitting down beside her.

  
“Hey, Kiddo.” A stern but gentle voice states.

A teal optic opens than the other, seeing an older looking medical mech looking at her wearily. “Hello, Ratchet.” She greets. Usually, she would be happy seeing him, any of them. Her wings twitch slightly in alert. “Why are you here?”

He lets out a heavy sigh, “You need to choose a side. Neutrals are being killed. My suggestion would be to join the Autobots.”

“You want me to betrayal Megatronus, the bot that helped make me what I am today?!” Her wings flare out angrily. “He was there for me more than most of you were.”

“He’s _not_ that bot anymore, Panacea.” Ratchet retorts. “He even calls himself Megatron now.”

She stands up, suddenly smacking the nearby pillar with her mace enough to crack it, causing Ratchet to flinch. “I _know!_ ” She snarls, her optics flaring brightly in her moment of rage, pointing the mace at him. “ _Unlike you,_ I saw that rage pull him deeper and deeper till he was drowning in it! It has poisoned him greatly. I know the good bot that helped all of you raise me is there somewhere. I refuse to believe he’s fully gone.”

Ratchet frowns and stands gently, patting one of her arms, “My dear, if you care for him this much, then why are you not with the Decepticons?”

Her optics look towards the sky as she thinks about how to word her thoughts. “…Because…I don’t want to betray Orion either.” She sighs, lowering her mace. “This whole war…is senseless. Too many lives are being lost over this. We all want the same thing, to be free from the functionalist slag.”

  
Ratchet smiles, gently patting her helm. “I can understand wanting to be neutral. Hating that innocent and other lives alike are dying for something like this.”

Panacea furrows her brows, thinking about that. “Then why did you join the Autobots?”

“Because the Autobots are trying to give the right to all sentient beings. The Decepticons have lost their way and are trying to conquer instead.” Ratchet states moving his servo to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “You _must_ pick a side; neutrals will not last in this war.” He says once more.

  
She deflates slightly, “…Then I will pick the Autobots only for the sake of saving more lives. I will never support this war; I will go where I am needed.” Her eyes flaring up again, “If you Autobots fall as the Decepticons have, I _will_ leave.”

Ratchet stands. “Then let’s head out to the base. Optimus will be happy to see you.”

“Optimus? I do not know of any Optimus.”

“Ah…that’s right, you don’t know. Orion Pax, he now goes by Optimus Prime.”

She frowns thoughtfully, “He’s a prime…no wonder they were arguing so much before all this fighting started.” She looks down at herself, her paint silver and purple. “…I’m going to have to repaint myself. I can’t go around looking like Megatronus.” Her wings droop more as she looks at one of the statues of the gladiators. Tears trickling down her cheeks. “…Forgive me.”

Ratchet hugs her, “I’m sorry. I know how close you two were; this is tough for all of us.”

Panacea scoffs, placing her mace into subspace, removing herself from the hug. “I somehow doubt that. You didn’t like him that much.”

He lets out a sigh, “It does not matter what I thought of him, for it to be arduous for others.” He then cups her cheek, “You, my dear, have the potential to be so much more; don’t let either of them rule your life. Live for yourself! Make choices you feel are right. You can still keep your morals even if you are on the Autobot side.”

He gingerly takes her servo, “Come. We need to get you to base.”

He transforms, opening a door for her. She smiles weakly at his kindness. Though it dwindles watching the arena fade and the ruins of Kaon itself fade into the distance. Her spark grows heavy the farther from it they go, the home she had known for so long she’d no longer be able to return to.

[Optimus, I got her. Have Ironhide give us a groundbridge, please.]

[Copy that.]

A teal ring of energy opens up near them, and Ratchet drives through it. Panacea takes the view in never having been through one before; it was strange and otherworldly. Then the digital bridge becomes a metal floor. A short but exciting experience. Yet she knew now they were miles away from Kaon.  
Panacea exits, and Ratchet transforms back to root mode. The guards of the bridge eye her suspiciously.

  
“Let us through, Optimus is expecting us.” Ratchet states sternly.

They scowl but obey, letting them through. Ratchet and Panacea walk into the bustling hall. Bots hustle by with files and boxes, some even with weapons. Other bots could be heard giving orders as they went through the rest of the barracks. Soon they come to a large, mostly red bot, with hues of blue and silver. Much like her companion, he was quite boxy. He appeared to be watching the other Autobots in action from the room’s window. He turns to them, his audials perking up at seeing them.

“Hello Panacea, it has been quite some time. I am sorry we could not be reunited under better circumstances.”

She grimaces, her wings drooping. “As do I.”

He takes out a datapad, “You are to get repainted into more appropriate colors. We cannot have other bots mistaking you for a Decepticon.”

“I was already planning on that.” She replies.

He nods, “There is also the matter considering Megatron. My apologies, but I must ask you to hide away any files, including pictures and videos you have of him behind highly secured firewalls. You must also not speak of your connection to him whatsoever. Nor defend him no matter what you hear.”

Panacea clenches her fists, “You want me to pretend he never existed in my life?! Is no one else allowed to have a history with him? Or are you the only one allowed that _Orion_?” She sneers, her wings flaring up angrily. “Shouldn’t the fact I chose the Autobot side to be enough _despite_ my connections?!”

Optimus shakes his helm sadly. “Alas, this is for your safety. If others knew, they might try to assassinate you to strike a blow at Megatron. My apologies once more that this hurts you.”

Her wings lower slightly, “I have my doubts you are truly sorry. However, I will do as you order not to cause trouble.”

“Panacea…” He goes to reach for her only to have his servo blocked by her own servos.

“Don’t. You cannot comfort me in this.” She shakes her helm, her brows furrowing deeply. “Neither of you can.” She turns away from him. “Just tell me where I am needed, so I can go get repainted.”

Optimus is quiet for a moment and looks to the datapad, “You are to be assigned to The Wreckers; they are in the heaviest need of a medic. Be sure to report to Ultra Magnus when you reach the base. ”

“Understood.” She states gruffly.

“Ratchet, please take her to the twins to get painted.”

“Of course, Optimus.”

\----

(Mood music [Everything A Reason by Richard Luke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZuaK2WilgU))

Optimus watches them leave with a heavy spark. Oh, how he hated dragging her into this. He could hear the rage Megatron will bellow once he finds out. He thinks to old times before the war, a circle of young mechs with a fiery little helicopter. Such innocent times those were. Not a single one joined Megatron, yet here he was recruiting the last bit that seemingly remained untouched by this wicked war.

[ Ultra Magnus, I am sending out your soon to be medic's dossier. She will be with you within the hour.]

[ Understood, Sir.]

[I must ask that you please take good care of her, Old Friend.]

Ultra Magnus is surprised by such a request from Optimus of all bots. Wondering to himself what the connection between them was. A youngling like Rod and Bumblebee, perhaps? He hoped not. It was hard enough with just Rod.

[You have my word, Optimus. She will be well taken care of. Shall I send for a shuttle?]

[No need, she should be able to fly there on her own.]

A flyer?! Now that was another surprise.

[I do not mean to question your orders, but would it not be better for this medic to be with you?]

A somber tone comes from Optimus. [ No, I have my doubts she will want much to do with me. Once you read her dossier, you will understand. As well as know why she is to be assigned to your team.]

That gave Magnus pause, just who was this femme?

[Optimus, are you okay?]

A tight smile curls Optimus’ lips. He hadn’t meant to worry his friend.

[I shall be alright.]

[Be sure to take care of _yourself_ too, Optimus.]

Optimus’ expression softens at that. [I will, Old Friend. Your concern is appreciated.]

Optimus ends the call hoping things would at least begin to go in his favor.

Ultra Magnus, in the meantime, looks over his new medic’s dossier. He paused at her last job, Gladiator pit medic. No wonder Optimus wanted her with The Wreckers. Working with bots like that, she would be able to handle his men. Maybe even earn some respect. As he goes over known associates, he nearly drops the datapad, pausing at the name Megatronus. Right next to it was Orion Pax and Ratchet. Recalling what Optimus had stated earlier now somewhat understanding. That complicated things more than he thought it might. 

\----

Panacea looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. She looked so different in her newer colors. One of the painters tried painting the Autobot insignia on her, causing her to push it away.

"I may be an ally, but that doesn't mean I am one of you." She sneers her now blue wings going up in anger.

Ratchet places a servo on her shoulders, “You must take an insignia of some kind, or either side can shoot at or worse kill you.”

She pushes his servo away, “I will wear no such thing till I have trust. I’m not going to blindly wear it if I don’t believe in or trust who I’m with. It is merely a convenience that the Autobots are currently better.”

Ratchet frowns but nods understanding. “Until then, you are going to have to be careful in the field.”

She smirks, pushing a few buttons, “I already have that covered.” She then vanishes for a moment.

Ratchet blinks, “You have a cloak?!”

She fades back into sight. “Yes, stole the mod from the gladiatorial med bay as well as few other things. Gotta make use of these things before they get into servos that would use them to do bad things.”

Ratchet thinks on that and gives a small smile, “Be careful. Those Wreckers aren’t easy to deal with. They’re stubborn.”

She grins at that. “Ha. I’ve dealt with one of the most stubborn bots I know. I can handle them just fine. Now I need to know which way the shuttles are.”

Ratchet nods and will escort her there. To their surprise stood a rather tall, mostly dark blue mech with red, lighter blue, and white hues. His shoulders were towering as well.

“Ultra Magnus, what brings you here?” Ratchet inquired.

“I am here to escort our new medic personally.” Ultra Magnus answers.

Panacea takes him all in; she couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about him felt familiar. The face and frame felt more so than his colors.

He gently offered his hand to her before she can speak. “Come, Ma’am, there are wounded that need your assistance.”

She can’t help smiling a little and taking it as he helps her step onto the ramp of Ironwill. He follows soon after her, the ramp closing behind them.

“May I ask why you choose to escort me to your base, Sir?” Panacea asks.

“We cannot afford Laserbeak or any seeker to see you just yet. While I am aware you could have flown, I felt it was safer and frankly faster this way.”

“I see. Thank you for your concern.”

She looks out the window taking in more scenery, wondering to herself if she made the right choice in allying herself with the Autobots. Let alone if this group called The Wreckers would be worth her time. Her optics look back to Ultra Magnus whom, who was piloting the ship. At least their leader seemed kind.

([Mood Music: My thoughts are Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee3e2_wcrsA))

"To think you are to be my commander. Ultra Magnus, a few of my patients, feared you greatly."

"Patients that feared me?... Did you tend to the _enemy_?"

"Not all the ones that feared you were Decepticons," her optics flare for a moment like a dying ember. "some were just _civilians_. Bots you and Decepticons alike often forget about." She sighs, trying not to rile herself up as she had with Optimus. "The makeshift clinic I made was out of the ruins of Kaon's gladiatorial pit. Many types came there, Decepticon, neutral, and Autobot alike." Her optics look to the scenery below as she hugs herself, furrowing her brows thoughtfully. "There was no enemy for me, just bots in need of help, till Ratchet forced my hand to choose."

Magnus goes silent at that, civilians fearing him? They must have been bots that knew of him back when he was an officer. A supporter of Sentinel Prime before things got terrible, no, when he was blind to just how wrong things were and how many were suffering.

Her optics glance back to him for a moment as if quietly gaging his reaction. "They told rumors about you, though I was not sure if I should believe them." She smirks a little. "The fearsome Ultra Magnus: has blades like the fangs of a great cyber wolf slicing through light. Be wary, or you'll be in for a bite."

 _Civilians_ described _him_ as a cyber-wolf? Part of him was amused, and the other chilled given the duality wolves could provide. His optics looked to her, "Tell me, Miss Panacea, do _you_ share the same fear that you describe so poetically?"

"No." She answers, closing her optics, thinking on how to word her next thoughts. "You come off as someone more gallant, like a knight from those myths."

He grips the yoke a bit tighter, trying to keep focus as his cheeks flush blue. _Gallant?_ That was a word that suited Optimus far more than him. "You seem to have a habit of describing things poetically."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Well," She pauses, remembering Optimus' orders about speaking of her past, deflating slightly. "… Someone I used to know talked that way. I grew up around it, so I picked it up a bit."

"I can understand that. When one is around someone enough, you tend to pick up things from them. Sometimes even phrases can get stuck in your head." Magnus replies after a moment of thinking.

A weak smile pulls at her lips from that. Ultra Magnus wonders to himself if she will be able to handle the stress of the job. She had such an air of sadness about her, even if she didn't speak it aloud.

\---

Upon arrival, they head directly to the med bay.

"My apologies, but we do not have time for a tour. We have wounded to be tended to." He states as they make their way down the halls.

She nods, focusing on that thought, hoping it was nothing lethal.

A greenish-blue and silver mech is seen bandaging some of the lesser wounded. He turns a cigar in his mouth to the arrivals.

"' Bout time ya came back. Who's the flyer?"

"Sergeant Kup, meet our new medic, Miss Panacea. Miss Panacea, this is Sergeant Kup, lead of the scouts and our tactical officer."

"It's nice to meet you, Kup. Now please direct me to your most injured; we haven't the time for pleasantries if there are critically injured." Panacea states.

He grins at that and gestures a thumb to the beds with many injured. The two mechs watch Panacea get to work as Kup gives Ultra Magnus a report. From welding to even putting various limbs back on or replacing them with spare parts. Mid bandaging another, she meets optics with the two.

"I expect to see both of you come in with everyone else throughout the next weeks for their physicals in the morning. I will send an aid out with your appointments. Also, Kup, no cigars in the med bay from now on. It needs to be as sterile as possible."

Kup chuckles. "Looks like ya found one hard to scare off."

"So, it would seem. Come, let us finish this in private." Magnus replies dryly, turning and heading out the door.

Magnus hoped Kup's observation prove to be accurate, even if he had trouble expressing such feelings.

\---

During one of her breaks, she is given a more proper tour by Kup. Much to her relief, noting details on how to find her way around. This Kup fellow, she also noted, seemed to have a way to commanded respect despite his more casual nature. She liked it; it made her think of her Dads. A part of her regrets not seeing them back when she was still at the Autobot base. She had been too angry to think clearly. She would have to message them later and catch up properly.

Panacea's optics light up at the sparring area: somewhere she'd want to release some energy if anyone was willing to spar with her. It may even be a way to win over bots like this. She thought to herself, well aside from drinking with them. That managed to win over some gladiators before, maybe just maybe, those tactics could work here.

In the next few weeks, the heathier Wreckers come in grumbling and wary of the new medic.

"Is there anything troubling you?" she asks the next Wrecker looking through her notes. "Inferno, correct?"

He nods, "Yep. I don't have much to complain about. Save for my joints hurting a little. "

She eyes him beginning to take out some cleaning tools.

"D-Doc, you don't have to do that." He stammers, blushing heavily.

She shoots him a glare as she cleans his joints, finding debris and rocks inside his knees and even his arm joints. "Primus…why did you not remove these or get these removed sooner?!"

"Wasn't a medic around; besides, the joints still worked, so I thought it was fine."

Her brows furrow. "It's far from fine ya stupid glitchy crack shack!" She growls, whacking him slightly. "Did you not even notice the grime that was in your canons?! Ya trying to give yourself rust?"

"N-no, uh Ma'am." He is flabbergasted at her way of talking, usually only getting that from Kup. "I will try to be better."

"Good. Cause rust will attract scraplets. We don't need those here. Doubt, most of ya even have the proper weapons to deal with them." She writes a few things down and dismisses him.

Kup was next, and much to her annoyance is a no show. Even Ultra Magnus himself misses his appointment the next day. She grumbles, overlooking papers, and begins to file them properly. So many grammatical errors and blank areas on their forms made her rage. These Wreckers were horrendous at paperwork, she realizes. She frowns further with some having lies to make themselves sound cooler. Panacea makes a note to just do it herself from now on. Choosing to fix all the errors she finds and puts them on a new document.

Throughout the rest of the next few months between patients and paperwork, she is quite exhausted by the time one of her actual breaks comes upon one of her long days. She stretches and heads towards the sparring area. Her eyes widen seeing Ultra Magnus there, the swords singing as they clashed with another set belonging to a green with yellow hues bot. Clearly younger than Magnus with an air of confidence about him.

That Commander was going to get such an audialful she thought to herself. Not only skipping his appointment but letting his men get in such horrid conditions. As she fumed about that, the spar ended with a fellow helicopter looking dismayed at the lack of carnage.

"Boo! I wanted to see some Energon!" The one-eyed copter jeered

Ultra Magnus shoots him a look, "This was a spar, not full out duel."

"Commander, may I speak with you? It's about your appointment." Panacea huffs.

"Ah. Yes, my apologies. We had a long meeting that morning. Walk with me. We shall head to my office; we have much to discuss. "

"Commander, if it is not too much, I prefer we do this in the med bay so I can get your exam in as we talk. My aids should be done for the night so that it will be private. "

He thinks about that and nods curtly. "Fair point Miss Panacea. "

(Mood music: [Embers Glow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNHLoSgCL9c))

"Commander," Panacea says, pulling up another berth for him to place his peds on. "Place your peds here."

Ultra Magnus is hesitant at first but obeys. Recalling how some of the others raved about this treatment of hers. She takes out some pointed tools that make his battle reflexes tense. Then to his surprise starts picking out the rocks, cleaning grim, and various debris his peds have picked up over time. It's a tender and calculated touch. He grows embarrassed as the pile gets larger by the seconds. Had he treaded over so much? His legs twitch slightly as another realization hits him...he was ticklish on his peds!

"Now, to move on to your tires." She says this more to herself than him.

He watches her hands continue from tire to tire till all six were free of debris. He meant for this to be a time for them to talk, but his optics kept getting distracted; something about her felt so familiar. As if he had seen her before this war. He couldn't place it just yet, but he couldn't let go of that feeling. Had he known her before? No, he would have remembered someone like her. 

"You Wreckers sure are slag at taking care of yourselves." She mutters angrily, now checking his joints for the same things. "So many of them have chronic illnesses. Which is not surprising given your constant battles."

Magnus finds himself flustered at just _how much_ she kept finding. He prided himself on being clean and having a clean base. Yet here he was just as dirty as the rest of his men. It was a bit humbling as it was equally mortifying.

"I will see to it that we will do better at it." He states as she starts to scan him medically.

"I'll hold you to that, Commander." She replies, looking at a datapad. "You're ration intact from my scans are also rather low. You also have been overclocking yourself. Please take care of yourself better; we need you at your best, Commander."

"Duly noted. If you are this worried about my diet, perhaps you should sit at the officers' table during Energon breaks." He stands towering over her once more.

"O-Officers' table? Sir, I am no authoritative figure; I'm just a medic." Panacea stammers while putting away her tools. Her wings twitch slightly.

"You have stayed with us the longest. Most medics, when we had more, tend not to want to say with us long. I would say you earned the position Optimus assigned you in the first place, Chief Medical Officer."

Her wings fly up at that, her cheeks flushing. "What?! Me a _CMO?!_ I… don't deserve it."

Ultra Magnus raises a brow, "What makes you think so little of yourself?"

"Being compared to Ratchet so often." She sighs, her wings folding down defeatedly. "How can I compare to the long shadow he casts? Don't get me wrong, Sir, I have confidence in my skills. And am flattered at such a rank given to someone like me. It's just hard when everything you do is compared to someone else. Makes one feel so insignificant."

Magnus gently raises her chin, "You have earned it with your skills and talent just as much as he has. We don't need a Ratchet; we have _you_ , Miss Panacea."

Teal optics widen at his words, and her cheeks flush again.

"I know what it's like to live in someone's shadow. But you have to step into the light and make something of yourself beyond that." He lets go of her chin, keeping optic contact with her. "Now, I expect to see you at that table."

"Y-yes, Sir!"

She watches him leave quietly, her optics following his form through the windows. Upon the door shutting, she places a servo on her chest and letting out a breath she didn't realize she had held. "Oh, Commander, just whose shadow are you in that made even you feel so low of yourself?"


End file.
